


Land of Legends

by The_Tardis_Rose_10



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Character Development, F/F, F/M, Fights, M/M, lots of humor, real world based characters/ Gender bends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tardis_Rose_10/pseuds/The_Tardis_Rose_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a Adventure Time based book where I have taken some of my friends in real life and made them into Adventure time characters. All of the peoples names have been changed and it is a Gender bender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of Legends

 

“ **D** **o you think it will work?” Kyle cocked his head curiously at the sharply dressed young man next to him as he brushed back a lock of his black hair, “Cause this doesn’t look very…right.” The other young man responded with nothing more than an engaged sort of grunt and continued working on the small but powerful concoction sitting before him. “The only way to know is if we get it done before the full moon reaches the mountain and casts its shadow over the last quarter of the barren fields,” he said peering over his glasses at the slightly younger boy and then back to his task at hand, “but that shouldn’t be a problem if I have a little help getting it done.”  “Of course,” Kyle said flushing with embarrassment and turning to stir aimlessly in the bowl used for the potion fluid.  “Almost…..Done!” Grabbing Kyle roughly by the shoulder and turning him around he held up a large test tube containing a black bubbling liquid and sighed deeply, “Do you know what this potion will do for society my young grass hopper?” The younger boy looked from the test tube and back over to his superior, “No sir, I have no clue what this is even for, you never would tell me.”**

**He thought back to the day that the great scientist had taken him under his wing, even if it had been reluctantly and with a lot of pushing on the part of Zara who insisted that he have an assistant to keep him from turning and slipping back into his madness.  He had learned a lot from the genius that was his master, but had not been told anything about the project that he had worked on for so long. “Are you going to tell me what it is?” he asked quietly. “Well I guess I have to since you are going to be the sad sap that has to try it out first.” “…..You mean that something could go wrong…like I could die or lose a limb or something?” Kyle asked with a horrified look on his face. “You’re funny, “the other man said as he handed the tube to Kyle and started to walk out of the cave, “And by the way, don’t call me sir, what am I your girlfriends dad? That would require you to not be such a reject and actually have a girlfriend, just call me David.”  Kyle absently watched the man’s fleeting figure turn into the dusky evening and vanish while he tried to figure out how to react to that last comment. With a sudden cry he jumped to attention and ran after his master, “You never told me what was going to happen to me!”**

**◊◊◊◊◊**

**“I believe that we are all here.” Zara took a moment to look pensively around the large interior of the meeting room which sat atop the rugged mountain and to most all who looked upon it, seemed to stretch far above the grey cloud line.  The long rectangular meeting table reached far out in front of her as she looked at the faces of all the sovereign sky lords gathered in this one place for the first time in almost a thousand years.  The presence of so many great lords in one place was of pure power and insurmountable grandeur, but she could not help but unsurprisingly notice the absence of the “guests of honor.”  “It seems to me that our meeting will be running a little late,” she said aloud, “but we shall make well of the time spent waiting.” A quaint, white clad sky lord by the name of Purshia brushed aside a lock of her hair in irritation and looked at the sky leader, “You know as well as we all do that the dark sky lords will not show their faces at this meeting, they see us as insignificant, along with the matters at hand.” Zara watched as the rest of the lords nodded in union and another by the name of Sam rose in purshia’s defense and adjusted his glasses, “She speaks the truth, this tragedy is to their benefit, why would they have any good reason to try and resolve it when they caused it in the first place?”**

**Zara well knew that depending on the integrity and honest word of a dark lord was a longshot, but it was the last option that they had.  The barren fields were quickly spreading and if they could not find a resolution quickly, everyone living on the grasslands would be trapped in an inescapable land of misery until the population slowly died out.  “I know that we have no good reason to trust these lords, but do tell me if any of you have a better plan.” The room grew silent and all of its inhabitants looked at each other in desperation. Zara thought of the two dark lords who she had taken such a risk to entrust, Christine and Denay, the only hope left for these people. She had known these lords when they were young, before the darkness came, and she had watched them grow into strong leaders, but when she had needed them most, they had fallen prey to the growing darkness.**

**She still had hope, she still had faith in these two girls that had been like daughters to her, and although she knew they would never again be sovereign sky lords, she needed to believe that some good was left in them, some memory of what had been before the darkness. She needed their knowledge of the darkness to stop the destruction of her people. In a way, she was asking for good and evil to work together in harmony and fix the destruction.  As she stood thinking of all of this a gust of wind braced her face and when she turned to see what caused it, she felt a bit of moisture gather in her eyes and quickly turned away, they had come, just as she knew in her heart that they would.  The fiery haired Denay looked at the table of people with a solemn look on her harsh face, “Let the meeting begin, there is no time to be wasted.”**

**◊◊◊◊◊**

**“What the nay-nays Sal! Are you trying to kill me?”  Nathan screamed as Sal’s sword hit the tree just above his ears, “The point of training is to learn _how_ to use a sword, not to actually kill me!” Sal had been training for a long time but he still lacked the control and skill he needed to call himself a true hero. Nathan took the sword from him and went towards the old abandoned tree house that they decided to stay in a while back. “There is no way you are putting this thing near me one more time today, you know that whole cats have nine lives thing? Well it’s a lie, probably made up by dogs.”  Sal tried to laugh at his friend’s humor but found himself at a loss for emotion. Recently he just felt drained, like a washed up loser who was never going to make himself into a hero. He walked into the big room and flopped himself face first into a pile of furs. Connie walked into the room and looked up inquisitively at Nathan who had set to work running his hands through his shaggy black hair and cleaning over his feline-like ears. “What’s his deal?” she whispered. “Guy stuff,” Nathan said as he groomed his tail, “Don’t ask.” **

**As she walked back into the kitchen she couldn’t help but worry about Sal, she had always been there for him, but it seemed like lately they had grown distant, he never talked to her and he spent all of his time training when in her eyes he was already good enough. She could never tell him but she really cared about him, but he was more like a brother to her than anything else. “At least….I think so…” she mumbled under her breath. Either way she was still concerned about him and it seemed like he was getting worse every day. She picked up a plate of ham and poked at it then suddenly jumped up. “I’ve got it!” she screamed, “I know just what he needs!” She ran into the big room and kicked his limp figure to face up. “I know just what you need,” she said as she grabbed his face. “Come on we have to hurry!” “But I don’t wanna go, and your hands smell like ham.” He whined, but she dragged him to his feet and out the door they went. “Well,” Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen and picked up the plate of ham, “looks like it’s just you and me baby.”**

**◊◊◊◊◊**

**“Paul, that’s a really bad idea.” Zack said taking hold of Odette’s hand. “Pssshh, nothing can go wrong,” Paul scoffed as he continued to go on with his plan. “You see, if we can get to the barren fields and sprinkle just a tad of my super special fluffy dust on that zombie grass, it will stop it in its tracks!” Odette glanced over at Zack and caught his eye, they were both thinking the same thing, he has lost it again. Paul had already come up with two-hundred and sixty-six concoctions already and not a single one of them had done anything but almost get them killed. The area around the infected barren fields was a highly guarded place and was forbidden to public entrance. It was said that anyone who entered the darkness would become infected with it like the sky lords had. Anyone found anywhere near the line was not greeted warmly, and thanks to Paul, the three had been “greeted” many times.**

**“Paul,” Odette sighed, “if we keep this up we are going to be locked up for good. I know how important this is to you but…maybe you should just let the…professionals fix the problem, I’m sure they have already got it all figured out.” Paul looked to Zack for support but he only looked at him with sympathetic eyes. “No, no I don’t think you guys really know how important this is to me,” he said lowering the vial he was holding down to his side. “If I could save the grasslands, do you realize what kind of a name that would give to the fluffy kingdom? We could be seen as hero instead of losers.” With that he grasped the tube in his hand and walk to the door, “If you don’t want to help…then just stay here.”**

**Odette and Zack watched as Paul walked out of the house and vanished into the dusky-pink evening. “Zack, do you think that he will ever just let it go? As he looked at her desperate face he said the only thing he could say and wrapped his arms around her, “Don’t worry, he will soon give up hope…just like the rest of us.” She sighed and buried her head into him “I just hope it’s not too late for him when he does.”**

**◊◊◊◊◊**

**Kyle followed the David’s fleeting shadow through the dusky evening as fast as he could. Although they were nearly the same size and shape he always seemed to be chasing after the man. As they reached the edge of the forest near the mountain kingdom, David stopped abruptly causing the sprinting Kyle to crash into and knock him down. “Do you mind getting off of me?” David growled anxiously as his eyes darted toward the dark shadowy forest, “Don’t you hear that sound? If I am going to be mauled it would be nice to fight without my human shield pinning me down.” He was pretty used to hearing insults from his superior. He constantly made comments about his ignorance,** **clumsiness, lack of charm or lack of a female companion for that matter, but it didn’t really matter to him anymore, he knew that his words were only harsh when he was frustrated, or in this case scared.  The noise slowly came closer and closer as Kyle and David stood up and drew their swords when suddenly the dark looking figure of a man appeared in front of them.  Kyle lit their small lantern and soon the darkness melted into a familiar face. “What are you doing out so late Brandon,” David inquired suspiciously. “You can hardly see a thing out here.” Although he asked just to be polite, David already knew the reason why the boy was out so late. He, along with many of the other residents of the grasslands and mountain kingdom were hoping to witness the darkness come to life in the moon shadow and creep closer to their home.**

**Terrifying as it was, ones curiosity of such a strange and formerly foreign pest could not simply be ignored. “I’m here for the same reason you are,” Brandon shrugged. “To check out that death darkness, seems pretty cool.” David adjusted his glasses and peered agitatedly at the youth, “Oh sure, if you consider an entire race of people being forever encased in utter darkness and despair and all of our natural surroundings becoming shrouded in death then yes, _cool_ indeed.”  At that moment Danny, constant companion and practical shadow to Brandon, appeared from the forest as well, “Heeeyyyyy! Waz up Davey?” With that, David turned abruptly to Brandon and scooted him out of the way, “I am sorry to rush off in such a hurry but I have to go now and…I’m not really sorry, come along Kyle.” “K you guys, we’ll see ya later then, that is, if we survive that long.” Danny yelled with a laugh, “But I’m sure we will…WE WILL RIGHT?” But they were already immersed deep into the darkness. **

**◊◊◊◊◊**


End file.
